At present, a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system may share a spectrum resource by using a dynamic spectrum sharing (DSS) technology. The spectrum resource used for sharing is referred to as a shared spectrum, and the shared spectrum may be a part of a spectrum in a GSM frequency band. A process of implementing spectrum resource sharing by using the DSS is as follows:
For a selected network, during busy hours of a GSM service in daytime, the shared spectrum is provided for a GSM cell to implement the GSM service; during off-peak hours of a GSM service at night, the shared spectrum is provided for an LTE cell to implement an LTE service.
However, when a DSS method is used, in a same period of time, the shared spectrum can be provided for only a cell of one communications standard to implement a service, for example, the shared spectrum is provided for a GSM cell to implement a GSM service or is provided for an LTE cell to implement an LTE service. The GSM cell and the LTE cell cannot use the shared spectrum at the same time; therefore, spectrum resource usage is not high.